bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lupo Anima
Welcome Sup Eggy, lol Sup, it's meFirestormblaze . Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hello New Member Hello New Member Happy Fathers Day [[User:The Mighty Q|'You can't']] [[User Talk:The Mighty Q|'Stop TheQ now']] [[User blog:The Mighty Q|'Cause The glowing Power ']]' ' Glad you like it, lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hey Eggy, please edit this pagein your honor. ^_^ thx. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to know how to put that "Chaos Control, VentusJS!!!" part as your signature? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) To Make a Signature #Go to "My Preferences" in the drop down menu under your username in the top right corner of the page. #Find a box that says "Signature" beside it. #Type what you want as your signature. #Go to the bottom of the page and click the "Save" button. Ok, that is the basic Signature. I will teach you how to make a Link Signature tomorrow, and then once you have that down pact, I will teach you the Color Link signature that Pro-users use. Enjoy. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. That, my friend, is a Basic Signature. Well done. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to learn the Link Sig now, or wait until tomorrow? If so, I will use your current sig as an example. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, follow these steps. This will introduce mild Coding to you. This is based off what I would do with your current sig. #To link to your User Page, You would put Chaos Control!!! #To link to your Talk Page, You would put Beware my #To link to your Blog List, You would put ULTIMATE POWER!!! Just copy that and you will have a Link Sig. Now when you go to another tab, the Signature box will automatically go back to the beginning, so if you want it to look right, click on the Signature box again and press the down arrow. Also, when you copy, you may lose the bracket at the end. all you have to do is replace it before you go to the bottom and click "Save". Ok, try it out. [[User: Airzel-of-haos|The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) OOPS! ALMOST FORGOT, there is a little button below the Signature Box that says "Custom Signature". You need to click that for it to link. D: How could I have missed that? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That be right. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your pages Hey can you edit your page , your bakugan's page , and etc . Thanks. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 00:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eggy, would you mind doing me a favor. Could you edit your part on my relationships page. Thanks. Sorry to bother you. I don't mean to do so. Thank you, if you do though. Your part is right here. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, alot. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 02:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC)